1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus capable of ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technology of liquid ejection apparatuses, there has been known a technology which analyzes compressed image data, and when the size of a blank data area indicative of an area with no image to be formed is a prescribed size or larger, setting that area as an area for performing pre-ejection to recover ejection performance.